Presentation Disaster
by sushiboii
Summary: It's like Peter was destined to not be able to have a normal school day. Of course, the Avengers had to somehow mess up his important English presentation. What a great day to start his day.


**A/N: Some random story I found that was saved on google docs. Yep.**

Peter shuffled through his cue cards, going through what he wrote down on the square pieces of yellow paper over and over again in his head. Today he had an important English assessment, and he had to do a speech in front of his class. He really wanted to get a high mark, because this task would make up most of his final score for the semester.

The girl who was up the front finished her speech, and the class clapped. She walked back to her seat, a relieved smile on her face.

The teacher glanced down at her clipboard, before looking back up, straight at Peter. "Peter? Would you come up and please do you speech." The teacher, Mrs. Wicks asked. Peter blew out a breath and got up, with an encouraging thumbs up from Ned. He carried his laptop and cue cards to the front of the class.

Connecting his laptop up to the screen at the front of the classroom with blue tooth, his screen flashed to life on the classroom's board. It displayed his presentation, with the points he was going to talk about, and his main title.

He glanced over at the teacher, and she gave him a nod, directing him to start. "Hi, so today I made a speech that looks into the second world war." He began, glancing only occasionally at his notes as he spoke.

He clicked the space bar on his laptop to move to the next slide. "The second world war started 1st September 1939 and ended 2nd September 1945-" He was abruptly interrupted by a loud BING that came from his laptop. Glancing down, he saw a message pop up onto his screen that read,"what do you want for dinner tonight? It's your night to choose."The message came from Mr. Rogers, whose name he had written on there as Steve, AKA the Captain America.

He heard a few murmurs ripple through his class, and he turned around to see the message had popped up onto the big screen. Quickly, he closed the message and tried continuing his speech. "The places that fought in the second world consisted of the United States, United Kingdom, France-" "BING!" Peter once again glanced down at his laptop, to see another message take over the screen.

"Yo, I totally just got Natasha apart of our prank team, we are so winning this time."From Bird-Man 1. Peter fumbled to close the message, once again.

"Peter, if you cannot focus on your speech then I'll have to ask you to present it another time." His teacher told him, frustration seeping through her voice.

Peter nodded at her, as he fiddled with his cue cards. "The United States allied with France, Great Britain, and to a lesser extent China-"

A ring came from his laptop. Somebody was literally calling him in the middle of class. Peter was very tempted to throw his cue cards out of annoyance. Sparing a quick glance at his screen, he saw that Scott was calling him. Did Scott not know he had school? He told everyone he had an important speech to make today!

He looked over at his teacher, and she was giving him a very unimpressed look. Peter clicked the decline button on his screen, and was about to open his mouth to continue speaking, but Scott instantly started calling back.

"I-i'm sorry, can I go answer this call?" Peter asked Mrs. Wicks, scratching the back of his head at her look she was giving him. She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head anyways. Peter quickly disconnected the blue tooth that was connecting his screen to the board, and without looking to make sure it disconnected, he left the room. Clicking accept on the call, Scott's face popped onto the screen with Sam and Clint beside him. In the background, he could see the Avengers all lounging around in the lounge room.

"Okay, finally, so we just had an amazing prank idea-" Scott started, but Peter was quick to cut him off.

"Are you guys serious right now? I'm in class!" Peter then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He could hear his voice coming from his classroom.

"Oh. We thought it was your lunch break. Anyways, so now that we have Natasha on our team..."

Peter looked around the corner and into his classroom through the small window in the door. There, on the screen, was displayed everything that was on his laptop. Meaning that the entire class could see all of the Avengers in the background, and Scott, Sam and Clint, AKA Hawk-eye, Ant-man and the Falcon all talking to Peter about a prank war.

Peter paled. He had disconnected his laptop, how was this even possible!?

"Peter? Peterrrrrr." Sam called from the screen, trying to catch his attention. Peter turned back to the screen. "Holy shi- I have to go!" He heard a very faint, "language!" Come from the background, behind Sam. Peter declined the call, just as Clint was about to say something.

Slowly, he re-opened the door, and saw everyone giving him bewildered looks. Even the teacher looked surprised. He was hoping that they wouldn't bother him anymore, considering he just told them he's in class, but low and behold, comes yet another call, from non other then the Tony Stark himself. Peter was very tempted to throw his laptop on the floor.

He tried turning off his blue tooth desperately, but when he tried to click it, it stayed on. He jammed his finger onto the mouse-pad desperately, but he cracked it. He literally broke his mouse-pad. Then, somehow, Tony Stark's call got accepted, and the man popped up onto the screen.

"Gosh, were you even going to answer? I had to hack your laptop so you would accept. Anyways, I need to talk to you about some adjustments I have for you su-"

"Mr. Stark, how nice to see you, I'm in class though so I have to talk later."

Because Peter's laptop was spazzing out, he had to talk to Mr. Stark on the big screen. It wouldn't matter if he stayed in or out of the class, anyways, because people would be able to see everything anyways.

Mr. Stark rose an eyebrow at him. "I thought now is your lunch break." Peter squirmed uncomfortably as he talked to Tony, knowing that his class was watching.

"No, not for another twenty minutes."

"Huh. Oh well, can you still talk?" Peter gave him a frustrated glare. Could he not see his literal class in the background of the screen?

"No I can't talk Mr. Stark, I really need to go." He told him desperately, hoping he would listen.

Mr. Stark shrugged. "Alright then, I'll talk to you later." It appeared Mr. Stark was about to end the call, but somebody yelled from outside the screen. "IS THAT PETER?"

Peter wished the floor would open so that he could fall through it.

Mr. Stark was pushed aside from the screen, and Shuri's excited face displayed on the screen. "Hi Peter!"

"Shuri, I seriously cannot talk right now, can you please end the call?" He asked desperately. He would've ended it himself a while ago, but his mouse pad was broken.

Shuri glanced behind Peter on the screen, and saw his bewildered class. A mischievous smile crept onto her lips. "Shuri, don't you dare, end the call!"

Shuri picked up whatever Mr. Stark had used to call Peter, and started walking around with it. "OI! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" He heard Tony yell at her. Shuri looked behind her, before quickly running, trying to escape him.

"Shuri I will literally do any dare you ask me, just please end the call." He pleaded, as he watched her run towards the common room, where he knew each Avenger was hanging out.

Shuri paused, pondering over what he said. "Nah, this is way to good. None of my dares could beat this."

Peter wanted to say and do many things at once. He was very close to throwing his laptop at the big screen.

She ran into the common room. "Guys, Peter's on the phone!" She yelled. All at once, a bunch of noise was heard from behind the camera, and a few faces appeared on the screen. Steve, Natasha and Clint.

"Hey Pete, I thought you were in class?" Steve greeted.

"I AM IN CLASS! END THE CALL PLEASE!" He yelled desperately. Steve was a good person, surely he would end the call. Steve then noticed the group of teenagers behind Peter. Steve leaned in to end the call, but the phone was abruptly knocked out of Shuri's hands.

The phone was then picked up, and an exhausted looking Tony appeared. "She is faster than she looks." He puffed out.

Peter let out an exhausted groan, and buried his head in his hands. "You doing alright there, Peter?" Mr. Stark asked, looking at him through the screen.

"No, no I'm not. End. The. Call."

Mr. Stark shrugged, "NO, DON'T END THE CALL-" A shout was heard in the background, before Mr. Stark's face disappeared, and Peter's presentation was once again displayed on the big screen.

Peter was pretty certain he couldn't complete his presentation anymore after what just happened. "You- you can do your presentation tomorrow Peter." Mrs. Wicks spoke out, clearly bewildered by what just happened.

Peter nodded in embarrassment, grabbing his laptop and walking back towards his seat. It was clear somebody wanted to say something, especially Flash, but it appeared no one could find the words. Peter collapsed into his chair, and buried his head into his arms.

Somebody tapped Peter on the shoulder, and Peter turned to look at them. "Dude, I didn't know you knew the princess of Wakanda!" Ned exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Well, now you know." Peter mumbled in reply, turning away from his best friend.

The end had clearly arrived. His entire class got a clear presentation of the Avengers embarrassing him, instead of his initial English speech that he had spent hours preparing the night before.

What a great way to start the day.

**A/N: So I randomly found this story saved on my drive, and I was like, "ooh, what's this? Let's randomly post it!" So here we are. Probably won't do a chapter 2, but we'll see.**


End file.
